A Weird and Unusual Day
by Chibi Shi-chan1
Summary: This is a self insert. I get thrown into the world of Ranma. It's rated PG-13 for language so please don't get mad i warned you.
1. Default Chapter

A Weird and Unusual Day

By Gemini Tenshi

I do not own any of the animes I may mention. Though I do own myself and any characters I may add of my own.

Ever wondered what it would be like to fall into your favourite anime. This is going to be an exploration into what it could be like.

= ^.- =

Today was an odd day. I woke up to an alarm clock blaring at 6:30. I never hear it going off. I woke up dressed for school. Put on my work attire. Very formal: A navy blouse and a knee length black skirt. I personally have to dress like this for work. I work in retail at "The Bay" very rigid dress code.

Sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce my self. I'm Kris, to my friends known as the hyperactive and insane gemini who likes to yell things such as "Shinimegami's back from hell and she's loving it" or "____ no Baka". I'm a 16 year old who'd just about done grade 11. I have medium brown hair and blue eyes that like to turn green a lot. Contacts are fun. I'm not the ideal but hey I'm me. My friends say I use the "I'm me" line way too much.

Anyway, as I was saying. I actually had time to walk to the bus stop. No grab the backpack and make a mad dash to the bus stop in heels. That is no fun. I was walking leisurely to the bus stop not paying attention to where I was going only with the final destination of the bus stop when.... my life would change all in one step

= ^.- =

Splash!!!

"Crap!!! My skirt and blouse. Where'd my chest go!!!" I yelled in panic as I looked at my water logged outfit for work. Only to hear some guide yelling at me in a language that I couldn't understand. Then it hit me... He started yelling in Japanese and it made sense.... but worst of all I recognized it as the guide that I had seen in my Ranma 1/2 manga at home. 

"Mam, bad you fall into spring of drowned boy. You now take body of young boy." The guide told me.

"Kewl! Can I get some hot water or at least a change of clothing? " I asked politely. The guide looked at me like I was insane. I just was so happy that I received this curse. If I were to fall into a spring it'd be this one. It'd give me a whole new view on things.

"You know, hot water turn back!" The guide stammered while handing me an outfit similar to Ranma's except in royal blue and red.

"Of course! Anyone who has seen Ranma knows this." I said knowingly .

"You meet customer who fall in spring of drowned girl." The guide asked.

"You can say that, I guess." I replied unsurely. "Do you know how I can get out of this valley to the nearest airport?" I asked.

"I will show." The guide replied.

From there the guide took me to the airport and I ran into a washroom to change into the new outfit. I had decided that I would be best off in my cursed form because it would be less likely for any one to see the change if I were to be male for the trip. I then went and bought an airline ticket on my AMEX. I was really surprised that it worked I guess the add about them going the extra mile was true. I really had to laugh at the truth behind the add. Once I had received my ticket for my flight to Japan, I went and cleared security and boarded my plane.

= ^.- =

Once I arrived in the Tokyo Airport I went and rented a car to take me to the Nerima district of Japan. I was really hoping that I could be alive in the same timeline as Ranma that way I could receive some help from the Amazons. I figured that they would probably be the best people to see about this. With all of the chaos that I had seen up until that day I thought it would be my best plan of action. Either that or I make major yen off Kuno through Nabiki. I could make predictions and hopefully have the right ideas. Maybe renting at Ukyo's would be an option. All this musing occurred on my drive to Nerima. That and how I was going to present myself to the people there. By the time I was done I had decided my best route would be to be a girl just because people like the Amazon's would accept me as long as I didn't threaten their dealings with Ranma. I just had to make sure no Amazon or Kodachi saw my cursed form that I swear looked very similar to Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing.

= ^.- =

As I drove into the city limits I noticed landmarks such as the school and Nekohaten were there so I hoped that I could find Ucchan's diner. First things first I'd visit Nekohaten for some hot water and hopefully find out if it's all the same as what I had read in the Manga. 

"Konnichiwa, welcome to the Nekohaten. What can I get for you?" I looked up to see Shampoo ask.

"I'll have anything that isn't spicy. As well as some hot water in a cup to go afterwards." I replied to Shampoo not knowing what to order. Shampoo then went to fill the order. Once she did that she walked back over to my table.

"You are new here. Any reason?" Shampoo inquired.

"None really. I'm trying to sort out a recent event in my life so here I am hoping to solve it here away from home where I can't be influenced." I replied. Shampoo then ran back for my order and grabbed my hot water in cup to go and passed it over, accidentally spilling some onto my now female lap.

"You visit Jusenkyo?" Shampoo asked drawing the attention of the Elder Cologne and of Mousse.

"Yeah, I visited it unintentionally. I sorta got zapped from my home and ended up free falling into the spring of drowned boy. I am actually very glad it wasn't the spring of drowned piglet or duck. I personally would prefer staying human." I said unconsciously.

"Where are you from?" Cologne inquired.

"I'm from Canada. Specifically Alberta. I should probably introduce myself now anyway, My name is Kris." I said introducing myself. Cologne then introduced the three of them and extended an invite for me to stay there.

= ^.- =

Thus my stay had started at the Nekohaten and my life's beginning of chaos had just begun. I sat there that evening lying down trying to figure out what I should do and if I should start talking to Cologne now and get help today our go along with the roller coaster that was Nerima and wait. I decided that I'd wait until the next day to learn more about what was going on in the time line yet because I might be able to aid others and that might be the whole reason behind my being sent there. It also wouldn't be so bad to ask to be trained in the art while I was there as well. I was given a fresh start and I was going to take it

= ^.- =

The next day I was walking to school with Shampoo. Mousse was lost talking to a light post from what I understood. Personally I felt sorry for him but I didn't want to be mistaken for Shampoo so I just kept walking with her. Shampoo accompanied me to the office to register. Cologne had decided that we should both attend in the same class. She wanted to further Shampoo's knowledge of the outside world and me I was tagging along so I didn't get in trouble when I'd hopefully get home. Shampoo and I ended up in a different class than everyone else... we were stuck in a Japanese as a second language class. Me because I spoke a lot of English without thinking. 

I hated the class I was in. No challenge at all when I got zapped in to this universe I was given a knowledge of Japanese, I just chose to speak English out of habit. In the middle of class I got so bored I had decided to see how much the teacher knew of English. Best put the teacher learnt new words she didn't even know existed in the English language. The word I think the phrase she didn't like the most was that she should send her mother ****** *** to *** **** **** with her **** ******* preppie attitude and I think the worst was the whole attitude behind my words. I ended up in the hallway with bucket because she didn't have the time to wash out my mouth. 

= ^.- =

While in the hallway I finally got to meet up with Ranma. I was sorta trying to get kicked out for that reason alone. The teacher just can't kick you out for no reason so I decided I'd do something I'd never even consider doing. Not to mention it'd draw Nabiki's attentions. It was the perfect plan to get me home. With all the magical chaos that surrounded Ranma a magical artifact that could take me home should eventually show up. 

"Hi, I'm Kris." I said introducing myself. 

"Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything goes Martial Arts. Nice to meetcha." Ranma said. 

= ^.- = 

Please read and review. I know I need to finish up the next chapter of Immortality beyond time. I just haven't had the time. Tonight this was pure inspiration from a thought train. Hopefully I get enough reviews to continue otherwise I'm going to just drop this story. Though personally I think it's fun to do these self inserts cause you can do anything you dream up. I think I'm going to blow up Furiken possibly, that would be fun. 

Ja ne, 

Gemini 

Please review..... I really would like some. 


	2. Chem Lab?

A Weird and Unusual Day

Part 2: Let's blow up the Chemistry lab with Hydrochloric acid and magnesium!!!!!

= ^.- =

I don't own Ranma. If I did I'd be the top Amazon. I'd also ditch Mousse for a bishnouen instead.

Warnings: Swears and OOC especially Ranma... he'll actually think things through.

= ^.- =

"Hi Ranma... How are you?" I said to Ranma as I was passing him in the hallway on the way to the Nekohaten where I was staying. I swear if I wasn't in my cursed form Akane would mallet him just for me saying hi, please... how immature. 

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I had Ranma ask.

Crap!! No one but the Amazon's were supposed to know about my curse. Best would be for me to say I'm Kris's brother "K". Yeah that would work sorta like the whole Ranma, Ranko bit.

"Sorry, My sister mentioned you and I thought I'd say hi. I guess that I wasn't thinking. By the way my name is K. It's sorta like the whole MIB thing. All I need is a black suit, tie and sunglasses." I said rambling on... a general trait of me being nervous.

"MIB... what's that?" Ranma asked as we were walking along the street.

"MIB come on it's only one of the funniest sci-fi movies around." I said conversationally.

"Oh.... so why was Kris in the hallway earlier?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Oh she decided to test the English teacher's vocabulary best put she taught the teach many new and interesting words." I said bored.

"Why'd she do that?" Ranma asked

"I dunno... ask her." I said not wanting any suspicions that "K" and I were one and the same people.

"Alright... I gotta run.... Akane will pound me if I'm late... I don't want a flying lesson today. Ja." Ranma said as he took off running

= ^.- =

"Elder Cologne... I'm back." I yelled as I arrived back at the Nekohaten in my cursed form, with Shampoo close behind me.

"Hi, Kris... Shampoo." Cologne said.

"Elder Cologne... would you know of anyone who could teach me martial arts here. I don't want to end up getting hurt if I end up getting caught in a fight. I know a remote bit of Ju-Jitsu and that's it." I prompted.

"Shampoo teach. Yes?" Shampoo asked Cologne.

"Yes you may Shampoo. It'll benefit her greatly, after all she will help us greatly." Cologne said.

"What do you mean by that elder." I inquired.

"Well if you can't get back... I'll induct you into the tribe as an adoptive daughter of mine but first you need to know basic martial arts." Cologne said.

"Yes, elder. I would like to get home but if I can't than it is nice to know I have some place to go." I said appreciatively. One thing that made me wary was that Cologne was acting completely different than she did in the anime. I knew her as an old crone in the anime... what was different here. Maybe I brought the best out of her or maybe I would provide some advantage for the Amazon's. I was clueless.

= ^.- =

The next day my training regiment began with Shampoo. I must say that she was a good sensei. Amazingly patient since I always thought of her as an impatient person. I guess you only see so much of a supporting character in an anime. I also that day managed to befriend Ranma as "K". I went online today to look at what they had as animes here and I noticed that there was a show called Project K and it seemed to really follow the events of what was happening to me in some regards. I had to wonder if parallel realities were truly visualized to us through TV.

= ^.- =

Life had changed and I couldn't decide if it were for the better. I was becoming closer friends with Ranma as "K" and I was surprised that he never once pieced the mystery of "K" and me together. Lately he had been asking if I or rather Kris had a boyfriend. To be blunt I was extremely surprised. Here was this bishnouen asking if I Kris was single. I half wondered if maybe that was what Cologne was hinting at before because if I and Ranma were together and I were a top warrior in the Amazons it would benefit the tribe. Who knows I could be thinking a little to far ahead of myself. But hey, I managed to talk Ranma of all people into helping me test of a reaction of pure Hydrochloric acid and Magnesium an highly reactive metal in a very dilute solution. We are planning on placing the blame on Kuno. Fun time. Kuno just doesn't understand my and Ranma's relationship. He thinks me as Kris is enslaved by Ranma... just like Ranko... sigh... I wish I could tell Ranma my secret maybe he could help... My only problem is Nabiki might try to buy information off of him. I don't want that.

= ^.- =

"Kris.... hey Kris wait up!" I heard Ranma yelling from behind me.

"Oh...hey Ranma. Wuz up?" I said.

"Not much... I was wondering if I could talk with you. Alone?" Ranma asked seeming nervously.

"Sure. What about?" I asked.

"Well, Kris I was wondering if you would be interested in going to the beach with me and my cousin Ranko?" Ranma asked.

"Sure as long as K can come with us... he'd feel left out." I said planning a way to hide my curse.

= ^.- =

"Ohayo Ranma!" I said as I ran up to him by Dr. Tofu's office. We were planning on meeting here so that I wouldn't have to explain to Cologne why I am alone with Ranma. It was pretty much the same situation with Ranma and the Tendo's.

"Ohayo Kris. Let's move. By the way where is K?" he said as we took off running towards the beach

"K said he'd meet us there... did Ranko say the same thing?" I asked.

As we all know mother nature decides to have some fun and it starts to rain and of course we all know that Ranma and I didn't bring an umbrella.

"Uh........ Hi Ranma." I said as I was sweating bullets when he saw me change into K.

"By chance did you also fall into Jusenkyo?" Ranma asked.

= ^.- =

Well that's it for today. My internet provider is down right now so I'm using this time to update fics instead of sitting on my lazy butt reading fanfiction... I know that I love doing that... I just thought it'd be a good idea to update now since school is done

Ja ne,

Gemini


	3. Ange

A Weird and Unusual Day 

Chapter three: Ange

Massive kudos to narcoleptic shishkabob if it weren't for your review I don't know if I would have continued. Arigato.

Anyway, I don't own Ranma, if I did I make it so that Mousse was replaced with Inuyasha and Kuno was replaced with Miroku... Inuyasha is my big obsession right now.

=^.-=

"Hai, I did, Sorry for not telling you Ranma, I just don't want any challenges because of my curse. "I told Ranma sincerely. I hope he still likes me he is such a bisshie. 

"It's alright Kris, after all it makes it easier to go hang out and stuff. I know that it'll make it harder for Akane to mallet me for hanging out with K. As far as the Amazon's go... I think Shampoo will back off because she knows that she'll get off the hook if you are inducted into the tribe. I think that she might actually like Ryouga but could never go after him because of the tribal laws." Ranma said.

" I'm so glad, let's go to the beach and swim!" I said as I offered my arm to Ranma-chan as he linked his arm in mine.

=^.-=

Once we arrived at the beach, we sorta went all out and had so much fun. Ranma really loosened up in front of me. It was always as if he was hiding who he was from Nabiki, Akane and co. We splashed water and got into swimming contests. I won but I think that Ranma let me win, he was being such a gentleman. Ranma and I stayed for lunch and then we were off for the Juuban district to see if we could see the Sailor Senshi we heard all about in school. It was so kewl. Ranma and I eventually ended up back in front of the Nekohaten in our natural forms. Where he leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I was in heaven and I started to think for once that maybe staying here would be better especially if I got to be by my Ranma-chan all the time. Where did that come from? I didn't realize I had started to think of him as my boyfriend. Ranma and I reluctantly parted from the kiss. He smiled sweetly and asked me if I wanted to go out with him again tomorrow afternoon.

=^.-=

2 months later.....

"Elder, I'm back!" I yelled as I went into the Nekohaten.

"Welcome back, Kris, I trust you had a good time with Ranma." Cologne asked.

"Hai." I said as I blushed.

"Kris, I have a question for you, you have been advancing significantly in your lessons with Shampoo and I'd like to officially make you my adopted Amazon daughter so that you may learn our techniques and so that you officially become one of us. Kris, will you become an Amazon?" Cologne asked gravely.

"Hai, Elder, I would love it. You have become my family to me since I arrived here. I would be honored." I responded in awe.

"You understand any Amazon techniques are to not be given to outsiders." Cologne asked.

"Yes, When will I be officially inducted into the tribe?" I asked curiously.

"On the next full moon, Kris, and by the way we are going to need to find a suitable Amazon name for you." cologne said.

"Hai, I'll think one over and get back to you tomorrow evening elder." I responded to Cologne's idea.

=^.-=

I slept like a rock that night content that Ranma truly liked me and that I was to become a member of the Amazon tribe. Shampoo heard of this and actually congratulated me on the honor of becoming an Amazon and she also told me she was glad that Ranma was mine since he had chosen me and it left her free to chase Ryouga. I was surprised at how accurate Ranma was with his assessment before. Later I ran into Ranma.

=^.-=

"Ranma!" I yelled as I jogged up to him.

"Hi Kris, how's it going?" Ranma asked.

"Awesome! Cologne offered to induct me into the tribe! What should my tribal name be?" I asked Ranma excitedly.

"How about Ange?" Ranma suggested.

"Why Ange, Ranma?" I asked curious as to why he thought that would be a good name for me.

"Kris, Ange suits you perfectly, after all you are my Angel." Ranma said as he gazed lovingly at me.

"Ranma if I join the tribe will you go with me?" I asked honestly hoping he would stay with me in that society.

"Kris, of course I will but in order for me to be your husband I'll need to be you in combat so that Amazon recognizes our liaison." Ranma said.

I was ecstatic here Ranma was pretty much proposing to me and offering to be my husband. I didn't know what to say so instead I just decided to kiss him. Bluntly put after that kiss I was putty in Ranma's arms. Now all I had to do was go to see Cologne and let her know of my new Amazonian name of Ange... hopefully she likes it.

=^.-=

I am going to leave off here. I know it isn't very long but I love when people actually remove... If I get reviews I write. Once again arigato to narcoleptic shishkabob, you rule.. I love you fanfiction. I hope to see you post again soon.

Ja

Gemini


	4. Fighting Beavers, OH MY!

A weird and unusual day part 4

Fighting beavers, OH MY!

by Chibi Shi-Chan a.k.a Gemini, K-Chan (depending on the day)

hehehehe... been way to long... anyway here is the new chapter. I know Ranma is out of character but I'm the author so nyahh!

=^.-=

"Ranma! You asshole, you cheating jerk... what are you doing with that dumb slut Kris!" I heard Akane scream as I was walking up to the school.

"Akane... I was going to tell you, I have been spending time with Kris and she's shown me parts of me I never knew. I just don't need to be the world's best martial artist... I'm happy being the best I can be. It still helps beating the crap outta Kuno though." Ranma said as I observed him from up above in the tree.

"Ranma you bastard... you will never know love. You will live life rejected by all and above all die!!!!!!" Akane yelled as she pulled her BAM (an: Big Ass Mallet) outta her subspace pocket as she tried to beat the stuffing outta Ranma.

"Akane, stop it!" I screamed as I landed in front of Akane in my basic ready stance. I hate the idea of fighting her but there is no justifiable reason for her to attack my Ranma. Damn it there I go sounding all possessive.

"You American hussy leave him alone and go back to where you came from." Akane screamed at me. Only managing to piss me off.

"You moron, I am Canadian to start, secondly I can't exactly go home, I'm stuck here and finally grow up you overgrown baby." I screamed at Akane as I got into a fighting stance waiving my hand taunting Akane to charge at me. (an: I have no offenses against Americans, they are actually pretty kewl, I myself just like to announce to the world I am Canadian and damn proud of it. reminds me of the Molson Canadian ad that was on TV, now that was a great commercial. It was funny even that hockey fight one was good too. It was like "so you're from Canada, how's it going eh?" and completely butchering Canadian dialect and the Canadian got pissed off pulled the guys shirt over his head... It was like a hockey fight. Gomen, guess I sorta got carried overboard)

Akane charmed me trying to overpower me but my speed lessons had paid off it's no problem evading her rage filled attack. I just needed to find an opening to put her out using a pressure point. That way I don't have an even angrier Akane after me. There was the opening as she tried a low kick at me completely forgetting her defense. I used the open and put her unconscious and started to carry her home with Ranma trailing behind me.

"Ranma, how do you think your father will take you leaving Akane and going to China with me. Will he try to stop you?" I asked nervously as I had Akane slung over my shoulder still unconscious.

"I think pop will try to stop me and Mr.Tendo will try to make me stay by using the demon head. I wouldn't put it past those two scheming to take me back, bakas." Ranma said as he shook his head.

"I know, we better hurry up." I said as Ranma and I picked up our pace running the rest of the way to the Tendo dojo.

=^.-=

As I walked into the Tendo dojo, I was becoming very anxious, I didn't like the way Akane was starting to stir. I was honestly didn't want to be sent into LEO (Lower Earth Orbit). 

"Ranma, I think we should put her on the couch or something. I don't want to be pummeled when she wakes up." I said as I followed Ranma into what I believed to be the living room where Genma and Mr.Tendo were playing Shogi.

"Ranma my boy where were you. Were you being a good fiancé and on a date with Akane." Mr.Tendo asked completely ignoring the fact I was carrying an unconscious Akane on my shoulder. It was like he only saw what he wanted to.

"Mr.Tendo, you're daughter attacked me. talk to her about it. By the way Ranma and I are leaving for China. We're going to try to find a cure. Ja ne!!" I yelled as Ranma and I raced to the guest room and jumped out of the window. 

=^.-=

"Elder, I'm back. I have decided on a name as well. Is Ange a suitable one?" I asked as Ranma and I wandered into the Nekohaten. I was glad Shampoo knew about my and Ranma's status that meant that I didn't have to worry about her glomping my Ranma-Chan.

"Kris... it's good to see you. Ange seems suitable it probably has symbolism but it suits your personality perfectly." Cologne answered as she made her way over to Ranma and myself.

"Elder, if I have your permission may I challenge Kris in battle after she is inducted into the tribe." Ranma inquired politely to Cologne. It ceases to amaze me how people change now that I'm here. 

"Ranma, you know what you are requesting correct?" Cologne inquired.

"Hai, elder I do and I wish to be Kris's significant other." Ranma said while blushing.

=^.-=

I'm going to end it here today... I'll try to remember to update sooner this time. I'm so bad about updating. Anyway please review... And I'll try to make the chapter come out soon. I think it's coming close to the end as well.... Anyway... g-nite all and hope to hear from you.


	5. Home?

A Weird and Unusual Day part 5

A New Life

by Chibi Shi-Chan a.k.a Gemini, K-Chan (depending on the day)

=^.-=

Once again I take forever to update... always happens when my internet goes down... I really should just update before that happens. Oh well, I hope to finish this soon.

=^.-=

Best put, I was shocked I didn't expect Ranma to actually tell Cologne about our plans to be engaged. I was so happy that I borrowed one of Shampoo's signature moves and glomped onto my Ranma-Chan like no tomorrow. While doing this, I whispered in his ear, in English "I love you my wild horse."

Ranma lowered his head to my level and gave me a sweet kiss as his answer to my proclamation. I was in heaven.. if only I didn't have to worry about home too. I wouldn't give up my new life here for anything... but I wanted to let my parents know that I was alright. Stupid mental thought patterns.

"Kris, is everything alright? You seem distracted?" Ranma asked me sounding quite concerned.

"It's nothing really, just a little homesick." I replied leaning into Ranma's strong physique. 

"Ok, just let me know if there is anything at all I can do for you." Ranma replied with such a kind expression on his face.

=^.-=

P-Chan or rather Ryouga was walking along the side walk returning from an extremely long trip to Canada to visit the polar bears. Only to see Ranma and I the new girl embracing. Without warning, he went and screamed, "Ranma, prepare to die!" sending his umbrella at the still embracing couple. 

Ranma grabbed me and jumped high in the air to avoid the brutal attack of Ryouga. I was scared. How could anyone attack, without thinking of the consequences of what will happen. Shampoo when teaching me would always say, think ahead of what you are doing, to prevent any fatal errors. Not in those exact words but it was the idea.

"Damn you Ryouga, leave us alone. Do you want to hurt Kris? 'Cause if you do, you are signing your own death warrant." Ranma growled out at Ryouga.

"How dare you cheat on sweet and innocent Akane?!" Ryouga yelled in fit of rage, trying to attack Ranma and I again.

"You idiot, how dare you accuse us of such things?! Ranma and I are completely legitimate, don't you dare go saying things like that. Not to mention Akane-baka, tried to maim me, don't you dare go calling her innocent!" I yelled from the comfort of my Ranma-Chan's arms. I think I only increased his anger but I was trying to do that so Ranma could do his Hiro-Shoten-Ha (sp?). Ranma set me down next to Shampoo my future sister asking her to protect me from Ryouga's rage.

Ranma then started leading Ryouga into the classic spiral movement of the Hiro-Shoten-Ha. Hoping to catch him and send him flying in a cyclone of hot and cold energy. I really was hoping my Ranma-Chan wouldn't get hurt but there was no guarantees to his safety, so I cheered him on to let him know that I cared about him. Ranma then let off a amazing Hiro-Shoten-Ha and sent Ryouga flying, I then ran out to meet him and gave him a kiss in congratulations.

=^.-=

Two months later:

I've now been part of the amazons for a moons cycle. I miss my home in Canada still but I am very happy to have met Ranma. Ryouga has beaten Shampoo, it wasn't an official challenge but Shampoo is truly happy that he has beaten her. I plan to help her snag Ryouga too... gotta help my best friend be happy. Ranma has even offered to help catch Ryouga. Ryouga has stopped bugging Ranma too. I think he saw how serious Ranma was and smartened up. Or at least that is what I hope happened. Luckily Ukyo showed up and she was adopted into the Saotome clan by Nadoka Ranma's mother. I was very happy that she can now live as a girl. 

=^.-=

"Oi, Ryouga, where are you off to. Shampoo is looking for you!" I yelled from my perch on the roof top of Furikan high school in Ranma's arms.

"Shampoo, your fiancé is visiting!" Ranma yelled into the school.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO. IT'S NOT MY CHOICE." yelled Ryouga unhappily.

"Suck it up. You just don't like it cause her laws are strict and she knows you are P-Chan." I said not having to worry about some stupid promise.

"That reminds me, Kris we need to go talk quickly. See ya later Ryouga, happy hunting." Ranma said happily.

=^.-=

"What did you want to talk to me about Ranma?" I asked curiously.

"I was wondering, if you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Ranma asked me.

"I'd love it!" I said happily, knowing for sure that my face was red.

"I discovered the an artifact that Cologne said I could use this evening. We get to go visit your home. It is rumored to take you anywhere you will it to." Ranma told me.

"I'm so happy, we can visit my family and let them know that I'm alright." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"I'm glad you are so happy." Ranma said as he pulled me into his embrace.

=^.-=

Ranma and I decided to let Cologne know what we were planning to do. Then Ranma passes me the artifact and I wished to go home and visit my home reality with Ranma and with that we disappeared from the Ranma 1/2 reality into my own.

=^.-=

"Ranma, look at that it's the bus stop I was trying to get to when I fell into your world. It feels so weird to be home. What do you think of it so far?" I asked.

"It is so peaceful, no random splashings or Ryouga attacking me... it's so different." Ranma said thinking aloud.

"Ranma, there is my house lets head in there. I hope not too much time has passed, I don't want them thinking I'm dead. That would be weird to be like, Mom I'm home. Ahhhhhh it's a ghost. I don't what that." I said joking around with wild arm gestures.

"Kris, why are people staring at me? It's like there are people who know who I am but don't." Ranma replied a little freaked out.

"Ranma they are otaku's, there is an anime series in my reality based on yours and it is based on your life but it doesn't seem very close to reality at all. They are just so obsessed with anime that they think that they are seeing things... don't be surprised if they try to splash us with water." I said warily.

"Ok, so that is why you knew all about Ranko and me... but that is still alright. I just hope we both don't end up splashed 'cause you live in this reality, it could be weird trying to explain jusenkyo to people especially your parents." Ranma said as he put his arm around me.

I continued leading us up to my front door of my house. We walked up to the front door and I opened the door and looked in to see that everything was exactly how I had left it except instead of me being 16 and young I now has an extra year of experience and showed it too. I looked at the calendar on the desk and it was open to the same week it was when I left. I then ran into the den with Ranma right on my heels and looked at the date on the computer to see that it was the same day that I left. How would I explain that to my parents.

"Ranma, it's the exact same day that I left, yet I'm now a year older and they still are the age they were when I fell into jusenkyo. I hope they believe it's me. Let's head into my basement... I'm going to take a nap before they get home... u want to take one too?" I asked Ranma.

"Sure, a nap sounds great. Lead the way." Ranma replied.

=^.-=

"Kris, are you home?" I heard my mom yelling from the top of the stairs. I didn't want to leave my comfy spot in Ranma's arms but I had to reply.

"Yeah, mom. I'm taking a nap... I was tired." I yelled from my spot in Ranma's arms.

"Well dinner is ready, young lady better hurry up." Mom yelled back at me.

"Coming mom." I yelled from the basement.

"Your mother said dinner right Kris." Ranma whispered in my ear.

"Yeah she did. We should get up there. " I replied as I crawled out from underneath the blanket wearing my Chinese dress that Shampoo gave me to wear when I went home. It was red and matched Ranma's red silk shirt. 

"Kris, we better hurry, I'm hungry." Ranma said as he followed me up the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk. I need to tell you something." I said nervously as Ranma pulled me into a tight embrace trying to support me in what I needed to say.

"What did you need to tell us Kris?" Mom asked curiously.

"Mom, I kinda got thrown into the dimension of my favorite anime and I just got back today and I have been living there for quite awhile." I said as I walked out of the back hallway with Ranma following me. To say the least my parents were shocked when they saw me walk outta the hallway in a Chinese style dress and my longer in a style like Shampoo's. Can't forget the fact I looked a year older too.

"Kris, is that you?" My father said as he walked up and inspected me to make sure it was me talking not some stranger.

"Yeah dad, and this is my boyfriend/fiancé Ranma. He helped me get home today." I said as Ranma wrapped his arms over my shoulders again. At that point my brother Ben walked into the room with a glass of cold water and tripped spilling some of it on Ranma and I.

"Let me guess you got a water curse too." said my mom, all thanxs to my obsession with talking about my anime in front of her, she didn't panic as much as I thought she would.

My parents decided to play with my curse... by the time they figured out for sure it was me. Best put my skin was bright red and I was looking mighty pissed off. Not kewl. Especially since my brother was doing the same thing to Ranma.

"Ok, mom and dad, stop now. My skin hurts and Ranma isn't much better." I said unhappily.

"Sorry, it was just so weird, I thought it only happened in anime." My mom said having been subjected to way too much of mine.

"Thanxs, now lets eat dinner!" I said happily as Ranma and I raced to the dinner table both of us very happy that we finally got to eat.

=^.-=

"Ranma, do you want to go to the mall with me. I was thinking we could go catch a movie, before we go home?" I asked.

"Whatever you want Kris, it'll be rare we get to go back here." Ranma said kindly.

"I know... that is why I wanna go out... so we both have memories here besides my parents and kid brother playing with water." I said, quite annoyed with the response my family had to my curse.

=^.-=

Well, that is it for today. I think this is the longest update I have ever done. I am so proud *sniff*. I hope I can do this again. I wanna that the people who actually review. I love feedback and constructive criticism. Flames just get burned along with my candles. So please review and I'll love you forever. *LOL* I sound so funny. But please review.

G-nite Internet

Chibi Shi-chan


End file.
